User talk:Nintendude405th
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pepakura File Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro hey nintedude It's McCaboose from the 405th. I hope you dont mind but I'm gonna drop some files on here to help bulk it up! I'll try and be frequent with new or updated files. all the best, KRDecade hi KR decade,can you help me with kamen rider double design? i hope you can help.i need your help to my costume... i'll wait for you All files on the Pepakura Colection Wiki have been removed by Nintendude405th. excuse me why have you deleted all of the files, i would like to know, im trying to make molds of projects and the pepakura was the bases of the design, if you could please post under the page and tell me where all the files have been moved to. hey i really want that Greivous pattern or pdo files i would wanna make one to hang on my wall with my another masks so if it is possible fo ru sent me one and would love that and my e-mail is Silverdrft@yahoo.com Hopefully u do have and share it with me i just want that Greivous Head that all and make sure it;s in pdo if possible and thanks